


Only What I Think Should Matter

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pimped [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Gallavich Love, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, M/M, Rich Ian and Mickey, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is going great.<br/>With their new place, their new dog, their flourishing business and their relationship doing so well, Ian has never been happier.<br/>Well, that's until one of Mickey's friends starts giving him shit.</p><p> </p><p>(you don' necessarily have to read 'Let  me help you' to understand this. All u need to know is that Mickey used to be a pimp and Ian used to be a hooker)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only What I Think Should Matter

**Author's Note:**

> (A link to how Delgado looks like, in the chapter!!!  
> He's adorable.)
> 
>  
> 
> Also POVs will interchange in this.

It was on a warm Thursday evening and Ian had just finished washing and drying [Delgado](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/24/c6/ac/24c6ac4f1774d52a03a3c0adb22df004.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/explore/medium-size-dogs/&h=640&w=460&tbnid=R2LPYuoVoULCVM&tbnh=265&tbnw=190&usg=__HsTON81SBVNWQqeRwpqucXk4v9k=&docid=ye2QB1JcKcsjfM). He was a small orange and black beagle. Ian chose him because while all the other dogs at the shelter were barking at them, Delgado was seated quietly at the corner. That's when he knew he wanted to own him. The fact that he was a mixture of their hair colors was just a beautiful coincidence. He warmed Mickey's milk -that was now Mickey and Delgado's- and put it in the doggy bowl near the kitchen where the dog now recognised as his spot.

Ian then went into the living room to unpause his movie. He checked his phone and saw three texts from his other baby.

'Come meet the guys' they all said phrased differently.

Mickey had been hanging out with these three regulars turned friends for close to two months now. They were among some of the big spenders that frequented Gemini or some shit like that. Ian however had not had a chance to meet them yet. They usually came at night to party while Ian was usually at the club during the day to check on the books and help Victor supervise their employees and take inventory. So he had not seen these guys yet and only knew their names ; Jason, Larry and Chase. They kept Mickey company and his boyfriend liked them so they were okay in his book.

He wasn't doing anything so he figured why the fuck not. He ruffled Delgado's hair and took the car keys.

When Ian arrived at the club he spoted Eve one of Mickey's former worker's turned waitress. Before he could even walk towards her she pointed at the VIP lounge and he changed directions. As soon as he saw Mickey give him that huge un-Mickey like grin, he knew his boyfriend was either drunk or well on his way.

"Hey." Ian said and stood beside Mickey putting a hand on his shoulder. He would have preffered to kiss him but he didn't know if his boyfriend would appreciate that right now.

"Hey Gallagher." he put a hand on the red head's waist. "This, is my other fucking half." he introduced.

What? Mickey was so high right now.

Mickey looked up at Ian and tapped his cheek with his fore finger. Ian leaned down and kissed him on the offered cheek. His boyfriend then tapped the empty space beside him and Ian joined them.

"Missed you so much." he whispered. Yep, Mickey was definitely drunk. "This are the guys. Jason, Chase and that's Larry." he pointed at each one of them.

Ian shook all their hands as Eve brought him one of his favorite light beers. He thought he saw Larry give him a weird look but brushed it off. The feeling came back throughout the night though. They would be busy talking and laughing and Ian would find Larry staring at him. But as soon as their eyes locked Larry would look away. He couldn't even decipher what the look was about. But it wasn't an 'I want you' kind of look. Which made it even more weird.

Ian was definitely getting a bad vibe from the guy.

At some point Jason and Larry -who were cousins apparently- left and it was just the two of them and Chase. They kept at it for a few more hours- Ian had switched to water after his first beer- until Ian decided to take Mickey home. Chase said something about coming by the next day and they left him there.

Ian made sure Mickey had drunk plenty of water before sleeping so it would reduce the chances of a hangover. He then put him to bed and spooned him. They fell asleep with Delgado at the foot of the bed. Ian sighed content.

* * * *

Ian woke up to the sound of laughter and the smell of bacon and waffles. He yawned and turned over. Delgado immediately came and sat on his chest. He got up, put on his sweats and picked up their dog.

"Get your filthy fucking hands away from my boyfriend's food!" he heard Mickey yell and slap someone's hand.

"Mickey?" he called as he left their bedroom.

Mickey took a sip of his coffee. "In the kitchen!" Ian walked towards the three men. "Wait, wait, stand right there." he said as he got off the stool by the counter. He took out his phone and snapped a photo of his sexy shirtless boyfriend holding their dog.

"Fucking sap." Chase and Jason said in unison.

"Jason shut the fuck up. Only Chase can say that 'cause he's in a relationship."

Jason waved him off. "Whatever."

"Hey guys." Ian greeted.

"Hey Ian." the guys said back except for Larry but only Ian noticed.

"Oh man, Mickey what the fuck? You got no beer in here." Chase cried closing the fridge.

Mickey turned to look at Ian. "Sorry babe, i forgot."

"Don' worry about it. Me and Chase will just go for a beer run." Mickey told him as he went to their bedroom to grab his wallet.

"I'm coming with!" Jason said as he followed them outside the door.

"Mickey?" Ian called and Mickey peeped back in.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ian raised an eyebrow. Something he'd unkowingly picked up from his boyfriend.

Mickey came back in and pecked him on his lips. Delgado saw this as an opportunity to lick his other dad. The brunette ruffled his fur as he smiled at his much taller boyfriend.

"Be right back." Ian smiled back and nodded.

As soon as the door was closed he heard Larry scoff. Ian ignored him and put Delgado down so he could give him his morning dog biscuits.

"It's a nice set up you got going here." Ian continued about his business. "Rich boyfriend, nice house, fine life. You think you're the shit don't you?" Larry continued.

Ian finally faced him. "What's your fucking problem?"

"You. I know who you are." Larry sneered.

Ian crossed his arms. "And what's that?"

"Just because you're all cleaned up now, doesn't mean we are on the same fucking level. Once a whore always a whore."

Ian inhaled sharply and swallowed trying not to let those words get to him. "I don' do that anymore."

Larry laughed maliciously. "So what? You don deserve to be here. You DON'T belong here."

"You condescending son of a bitch."

"Please, we both know I'm right."

Ian was just trying hard not to cry at this point.

* * * *

Mickey walked in to find Larry watching TV by himself. He grabbed one of the beers as Jason and Chase went to put the rest in the fridge.

"Where is Ian?" He asked the taller guy as he handed him the beer. Larry nodded towards the bedroom.

Mickey walked into their room to find Ian asleep and Delgado sited by the door obviously waiting for him. The dog probably heard him come in. Ian was sleeping on Mickey's side at the edge of the bed instead of his usual position by the wall. Mickey sat down and touched his cheek. His boyfriend opened his eyes and looked at him. The brunette smiled at the love of his life and kissed him on the lips. Ian kissed back urgently, relieved to have his boyfriend home by his side.

"You okay? Why are you sleeping during the day, is it the meds?"

Ian shook his head 'no' and sat up leaning on the head board. "Nah.. I just felt like taking a nap."

"You left Larry out there by himself. Why didn't you want to keep him company?" Ian scoffed. "What, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"You don' like Larry?" that would be really weird. Ian liked everyone.

"No, no, no, I do," Ian hurriedly tried to cover up his slip up. "I was just sleepy is all."

Mickey nodded. "Okay. Wanna join us now?"

Ian knew if he said no, Mickey would know something was up, or he would blame it on his disease. Either way it would end up being an issue. So he got up and put on a t-shirt leading the way into the living room.

"You two look so good together. How long?" Larry asked looking at them with this sincere eyes.

Ian glared at him. This guy was unbelievable. "An year an 8 months. And... Thanks, I guess." Mickey replied preparing a blunt.

"Wow, that's a long time bro, I'm a little suprised." Jason pointed out looking shocked instead or mere suprise.

Ian laughed at the look on his face and he immediately started feeling more relaxed. Jason and Chase were actually really good guys and he found himself enjoying their company. When he tried his level best to ignore the asshole Larry, he ended up enjoying himself.

* * * *

Mickey pulled up his trouser and Ian put his shirt back on. They had just had their usual mind blowing sex on Mickey's couch in his office at Gemini.

"God you're sexy." Ian moaned and kissed at Mickey's neck.

"C'mon man, you just fucking came." Mickey protested but he wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's neck.

"Mmm..." Ian continued to kiss him as he put his hands in Mickey's trouser.

He grabbed onto both his ass cheeks and pulled him closer. Mickey moaned and went for Ian's lips. They moaned and pulled each other closer. The red head went for his boyfriend's zip and removed his trouser again. He then lifted him up and put him on his desk. Ian undid his zip and pulled out his dick. The brunette moaned just from the sight of it. He pulled Ian closer.

The red head lifted his leg and entered him for the second time in a span of 10 minutes. They both groaned and moaned and cursed as Ian went at it harder and faster than before.

"Fuck yes!" Mickey yelled when Ian found his prostate.

Ian shushed him and placed a hand on his mouth. He continued to drill into his boyfriend and he moaned even louder. Somehow the sex always got sweeter when Ian shushed him.

"Aaah fuck Mickey!" Ian yelled.

So Mickey also put a hand to cover his mouth. He fucked him harder and harder till the desk started to move and things fell to the ground. Ian started pumping his dick with his other hand.

"Fuuuuuuuuck!" Mickey yelled as he came for the second time but it came out muffled due to Ian's hand. He let go of Ian's mouth and held onto his neck tighter and clenched around his dick. His boyfriend hid his face in his neck as he came.

"I love you, I love you, I love you Mickey, so much."

Mickey laughed and kissed him. "Love you too." he picked up his trouser. "It's not fair that i have to take everything off while you only undid your fucking zip."

Ian laughed.

 

*

Ian was seated behind Mickey's desk trying to put everything back in order when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." Ian cursed under his breath when he saw who it was. "Mickey aint here." he started to open drawers looking for something to busy himself.

Larry smirked and leaned against the door. "Are you agitated? Do I make you uneasy, Ian?"

Now Ian was angry. He got up and stormed towards the idiot infront of him who stood up straight. "What is it that you want Larry? You want to make me feel bad, or are you just jealous? I did some homework on you, you know what i found?"

He sneered. "What?"

"That you have no money, at all. That Jason is the one who funds you. You have never even spent a dime at this club. You don't even have a place of your own. You," he poked his chest. "are NOTHING but a leach. Feeding off of your cousin."

"Shut up!"

"You are just jealous of me, of my life. You would give anything to be me!" Ian continued, he was all riled up.

Larry pushed him against the desk. "You know nothing about me."

Ian pushed him against the wall. "You don't know anything about ME!"

Mickey walked back into his office to find two men literally breathing down each other's neck. Ian had Larry pined against the wall and the other man was trying to push him away.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!!?!"

They both pulled apart and started straightening out their clothers. "Nothing." they replied in unison.

"Like fuck nothing's going on!"

"Look Mickey, it was my fault and i apologise." Larry started.

Ian turned towards him sharply. Was this asshole really going to confess? He leaned on the desk and waited.

"Yeah?" Mickey waited for the explanation. Of course it had to be Larry's fault. Ian could fight back but he always tried to avoid violence.

"Yeah." Larry cleared his throat looking apologetic. "I may have implied," he sniffed. "unintentionally!" he quickly added. "That Ian was crazy. I was joking obviously but he got all angry and jumped me." he finished.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Ian shouted.

Mickey sighed. Ian hated that word, of course he would freak out. "Whatever just, fucking leave." he watched as Larry left the office and he closed the door behind him. He walked towards his boyfriend who was red with anger. "Ian, calm down."

"That... he.. Mickey he..." Ian was so mad he couldn't get his words straight. That fucking asshole!

"It's okay, it's fine. I'll make sure he doesn't do it again." Mickey comforted.

"That is not what happened Mickey."

Mickey thought back to when Ian was fighting Victor and he lied about what transpired. He wondered if that could be the case now too. "Ian look, just ignore him, okay?"

"You're not listening to me."

"I am and I'm telling you to fucking let this go."

"So you don't even want to know my side of the fucking story?"

Mickey ran a hand across his face. "I'm saying," he rubbed his hands up and down Ian's arms trying to be comforting but he could tell it wasn't working. "you should just let this go. It's not fucking worth it."

Ian was hurting so much right now his ears were ringing. He pulled himself away from his boyfriend angrily. "Let it go." he mummered and nodded way too many times for Mickey's liking. "Just let it go. Because fuck that your boyfriend is hurting, right?"

"Ian..."

"Fuck that I might actually be telling the truth as long as you don't loose your new fucking friends!"

"Ian what the fuck!" Mickey looked at Ian's watery eyes and felt like he was missing something. "Ian wait." but he had already walked out of the office.

He ran out and looked around the club but he didn't see the red hair. He ran out but saw the escalade was stll parked outside yet Ian was nowhere to be found.

"Fuck!"

* * * *

"Ian what are you..."

Ian didn't wait for Mandy to finish her sentence as he burged right in and dropped on their couch.

"Mandy, who's banging on the door?" Glen came down the stairs yawning.

"Wow, not even a peak in Ella's direction? You must be really mad." Mandy said.

Ian looked at Glen and saw he was holding Ella. He exhaled and slid down the couch.

"What fucking happened?" Mandy asked sitting next to her bestfriend.

"Don' wanna talk about it."

She kissed his forehead. "Okay."

* * *

10:00pm.  
Mickey was freaking the fuck out. Ian never came back to the club and he wasn't home yet. Not to mention he had left his fucking phone at the office and Mickey knew it was on purpose. Then it occurred to him there is only one place he could have gone. He reached for his phone.

"Ian there?"

"Hello to you too brother."

"Just answer the fucking question Mandy."

"Yeah, he is."

"I'm on my way." he hanged up and got his keys.

*

"Ian, now am worried. What the fuck is going on?"

"Why?"

"Mickey just called."

He stood up. "You didn't tell him i was here, did you?"

Mandy crossed her arms. "He's my brother, what do you think?"

"Fuck Mandy." Ian got his jacket and was out the door.

"Fuck." Mandy cursed and dialled Mickey's number.

"What?"

"He just left."

"What?" Mickey stopped the car.

"I told him you were on your way and he left. What's going on Mickey?"

"I'll call you back." he hanged up.

She turned to her boyfriend who was watching her with Ella on his chest. "This two fucking idiots keep putting me in the fucking middle and won't tell me any fucking thing!"

Her boyfriend lifted his arm and she went to join them on the couch and lay on his shoulder. Glen kissed her hair. "Ian will update you when things calm down. You know he will."

He was right.

* * * *

Ian pulled his jacket tighter and continued to walk in the dark quiet streets. He was no longer angry at Mickey. Not really. Larry was an ass true, but what he had said was also true. He may have said what he did out of jealousy and spite but all those things were still true. He had accused Larry of relying on his cousin to fund him, but how was he any different?

Mickey got him off the street, he let him stay with him and Mandy, he made him a partner at Gemini because they were dating. He was such a hypocrite. He had just accused Larry of being a leach yet he was one himself. His beautiful blue eyed boyfriend had done everything for him. What had he given him in return?

"Excuse me sir, do you have some change?"

Ian stopped and looked at the little boy looking up at him with bright blue eyes. Of course they were fucking blue. The boy had a split lip and his shirt was torn. But his clothes were surprisingly clean. He looked around the street but it was empty.

"Where are your parents?"

"Do you have change or not?"

"Maybe. If you tell me where your parents are."

The boy started to run but Ian caught him. "Let me fucking go!"

"Language." he chastised.

"You're not my dad." he pouted.

"How old are you, 6, 7?" Ian squat down to get to his level. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I'm 5." he rubbed his nose with his wrist. "I ran away."

"Why?"

"They were mean."

"Who was mean?"

* *

Mickey paced around his living room severally and then got his gun, locked the door and went downstairs to the basement. Ian liked to go to the park sometimes to think. This was a long shot because it was at night, but it was better than waiting at home. He didn't want to fucking worry anymore. He drove towards the direction of the park.

Even though it was dark and he couldn't see his hair color, Mickey could place that physique anywhere. Except Ian wasn't alone. He was with a kid?  
When he got closer he saw they were talking and the kid was laughing.

"Ian?" he called.

Ian startled and the kid latched onto him. "Mickey." he got up. The kid held onto him. "I'm not going anywhere Theo. I promise."

Mickey watched as Ian walked towards him with his head bowed. "Hey."

"Hey Mick."

Mickey wanted to ask about the kid but he decided first things first. "I feel like i need to apologise but I have no fucking idea why."

Ian smiled for like a second and then his expression turned angry. "He called me a whore."

"Wh...what?" Mickey stuttered.

"Yeah. Told me once a whore always a whore." he laughed bitterly.

"You fucking believed him?" Mickey asked stepping closer.

"No. It hurt but I'm over my past. It's how we met after all." he caressed Mickey's cheek but then dropped his hand and sighed. "It's some other things he said."

"What, tell me." Mickey encouraged.

"Said i didn't deserve the life i had. Didn't belong."

"C'mon Ian, don't tell me bought into that shit."

"No. I don't know. Maybe."

Mickey sat on one of the benches. "Ian..."

The red head joined him. "I know, it's just that, you've done all this things for me and bettered my life Mick. What have you gained in return? What have i given you? Nothing." he huffed in frustration. "And how did he even know I'm sick?"

"Fucker must have snooped in the bathroom or some shit." Mickey held his hand. "Look Ian, you love me, you make me better, you take care of me like i take care of you, you make me so fucking happy." he chuckled. "You are far from a fucking free loader. I mean, you help out at the club, you helped out with the pimping business. You've earned your keep, even when you didn't fucking have to."

Ian thought about it and he was right. That was the difference between him and Larry. "You really don' think i take advantage of you?"

"Not that i would fucking mind, but no."

Ian grinned and Mickey leaned in to kiss him. When they pulled apart he knew it was okay to ask. "What's with the fucking kid?"

"His foster parents were fucking beating on him so he ran."

Mickey didn't even need to ask to know he would be spending the night at their place. "Come on, let's go home."

Ian gestured for Theo to take his hand and the three of them walked to the car. "I was thinking maybe he could stay with us before the state finds him someone to adopt him."

The brunette didn't even bother fighting what he already knew was a loosing battle. "You gotta go through the proper channels though." he told him as they got into the car.

Ian grabbed Mickey by the neck and gave him one long sweet lingering kiss and Theo chuckled.

Mickey looked at his gorgeous boyfriend and held his chin. "Only what I think should fucking matter, you hear me?"

Ian nodded smiling and Mickey started the car. He turned back to look at the boy in the back seat. "He has blue eyes you know."

"Jesus Christ."

* * * *

The following day Mickey called Victor to confirm Larry was at Gemini. He told him so were Jason and Chase. But he didn't care about them right now. He found the three of them drinking at the counter.

"Hey Mickey." Jason called.

"Mickey you're here." Larry said with a big smile that he couldn't wait to wipe off his stupid fucking mug.

"Yeah, I'm here alright." he stood infront of them eyes on Larry.

"Mickey, what's going on?" the idiot got off the stool and got closer. Big mistake.

Mickey thumbed his nose and punched Larry unconscious. He watched satisfied as his nose bled.

Jason and Chase both got up yelling. "Mickey!" "What the fuck!" simultaneously.

"Ask him when he fucking comes to. And tell him he's not welcome here anymore. Any of you got a problem with that, feel free to fucking join him." he spit and stormed out angrily.

No one messes with his fucking family.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that turned out longer than i had planned. 
> 
> Thanx 4 reading!  
> Kudos and share your thoughts!!  
> ❤❤


End file.
